Q & A's with the cast of Robert's Last Stand
by Kira Krueger
Summary: Ask the character's of Robert's Last Stand anything you want. You don't even have to read the story to ask a question!
1. Intro

So many people have the same idea...Q&A with Freddy or Jason ect.

Anyway, you can ask any of the characters in Robert's Last Stand anything you want...

They're waiting! :)

(I Own nothing except Heather Dunbar)


	2. The Q's Start

2 Questions posed by: PerformanceklokDethklok

TO: Freddy- What is your favorite song from any from any of your movies?

Excluding your chant, of course. (I like Dream Warriors)

Answer: I don't like any of the songs in my movies, Heather loves Dream Warriors, but me personally...I like Marilyn Manson's version of "Sweet Dreams". It's kick ass....WAIT?! Is there something wrong with my chant?! Did Elliot put you up to this?!

***Hypervenilates***

~Heather walks in and drags his body to the kitchen~

"Sorry everyone, we're experiencing technical difficulties..."

TO: Jason- If you hadn't of drowned, would you still be living with your 'Mommy'?

I mean would you have moved out?

Answer: Mommy? Where?! I don't see her!!!!! Where's my Mommy?!!! MOMMY?!!!!!!

***Runs off***

~Heather runs after him~

"Jason! Come here and put your jacket on mister!"

*Mumbles*

"I wish Pam were here to keep that boy in line..."


	3. Jason's Fan

2 Questions posed by: Mark ( )

TO: Jason- Do you know what autism is? It looks to me like you have it.

I have Aspergers which is a mild form of it. You see, your Mom to you is very, very important, as with anyone with autism they form strong bonds with those they see as important to them. By the way, have you seen the movie Rainman? I saw in your dreams those morons who bullied you. That isn't right- heh, you should have had Freddy go after them.

Answer: Well, I'm Hydrocephalic, so I have fluid in the cavities of my brain where there shouldn't be any, thus making me deformed...That's why those kids teased me. Freddy hated me at the time so he wouldn't have been a great help...And, yes my Mom _is _ important to me...with out her I wouldn't be here (Obviously!), She takes care of me, and taught me how to take care of my problems with a machete...Hush, Mommy's got this one covered, the story by ProformanceklokDethklok, is an amazing example of this. Heather also takes care of me when Mom can't, and Freddy and I are friends kind of...But no one is as close to me as my Mommy!

TO: Freddy- What is your favorite Horror movie and Villian, apart from yourself?

Answer: I like the movie Dead Silence and the little vantriloquist dummy in it...I also love the fact that Heather has to practically sit on my lap through it. (She's terrified of vantriloquist Dummies!)

That little guy is sneaky...Remind you of anyone? Maybe yours truly?

Note from Heather: What do I have to do to get love around here?!


	4. Don Dokken

4 Questions posed by Jason's new Father, Don Dokken:

TO: Robert- What was the most interesting encounter you've ever had while making a movie?

_Answer: Well,....Probably the time that I had just gotten done at makeup/prostetics, and I walked past a mirror...I looked into it and saw 'Freddy' Staring back at me. I screamed, (it was more like a manly yelp) and ran through the set screaming Freddy was after me. Or maybe the time I ate 34 doughnuts, and puked all over Wes.....Yeah, that was it._

TO: Jason- Are you still going to pizza hut with us?

_Answer: Duh! I like the cheese pizza...Your my Dad you should know that!_

TO: Heather- What's your favorite Dokken song?

_Answer: Dream Warriors. For sure! It does have a tendancy to get on Freddy's nerves though...Screw him...I love you guys!_

TO: Freddy- Do you still have a thing for my wife?

_Answer: Um, no...not really....Why do you ask?_


	5. Heather is happy to have a question

~~~~~Sorry about not updating lately ^^ and thanks for the great questions Jackel.~~~~~~~~~

Question one: Heather, Why do you put up with Freddy when he's such an ass to you?

Heather: Well...That's a good question!

One, He's funny. Freddy is always cracking jokes and making me and the kids laugh. Like the time he licked a spark plug just to demonstrate the dangers of that action to the kids....We laughed all the way to the hospital..Don't worry though; We have ALOT of health insurance!

Secondly, Freddy is very clever. He had this idea once to get on top of the truck with Leatherface's chainsaw, and cut the limbs off the tree that were about to fall into the yard. And that was a great idea....Until Jason got in and started to back out of the driveway....But I'm sure it was just an accident!

Freddy: (Gets starry-eyed) That was the day we upped our insurance to premium...

Heather: (Tenderly) Yes it was...Anyway he's also charming! As hard to believe as that may be, it's true! He opens doors for me, He takes the kids out when I'm feeling a little overworked. He massages my back, neck, and shoulders when I'm super-duper stressed because...MY FAMILY AND HIS ARE COMING OVER FOR A WEEK?!?! OH SHIT!! I forgot......and their coming today!

I'm really sorry about cutting this answer short, but I have to go set the security system to warn me when they get here!….I mean set the table for the wonderful dinner we'll be having.....So bye for now! And leave me another question again soon!

Question Two: Hmph....Yeah, Jason, Do you try to kill Freddy " accidentally" all the time? (If you do good job!)

Jason: (Hides a notebook titled 'How to kill Krueger' and his machete) NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D THINK THAT I WOULD TRY TO KILL MY...*gags* BESTEST BUDDY!!!! *Whispers* Is it that obvious? ***Shrugs* **Oh well, He hasn't caught on yet...but if he does...I'll just say that Heather puts me up to it because she secretly wants me. Think it'll work?

Question three: Freddy, Jason, and Elliot; If you could kill (or institutionalize) any teenage singer or band, Which ones would you kill, or, institutionalize, for life?

Freddy: Oh I know! Pick me first! Pick me! *jumps around like an idiot* Okay, anyway, I'd kill the Jonas Brothers because they know NOTHING about burn'in up...For any reason...

Jason: Hmmm...I'd have to say...Institutionalize Demi Lavato. It's just something about her...Maybe it's the fact that all of her songs suck...Im pretty sure they can make you want to puke....I'll try that next time I'm stuck in a room with the Kruegers....And she's got this face...That only a mother could love...

Elliot: Hands down Kill Miley Cyrus...Her annoying whiney voice belting out the childish lyrics:

"You get the best of both worlds, Chill it out take it slow, then you rock out the show, You get the best of both worlds mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both world!" It scares me...badly. Not to mention it's irksome...Listening to her for hours on end because the other Cenobites like watching Hannah Montana. I'd personally kill her in a minute...all joys of watching her suffer a cruel gashtly death aside...


	6. Dinner conversation

Sorry guys!!! I've been going through a lot of stuff recently. Here's the latest!

2 questions posed by sereneflower:

To Freddy- How does it feel to burn up?

Answer: It sucks major ass!!!! I mean really! What town burns a guy to a crisp just because he accidently killed some kids. I don't see the problem there!!!! Do you?

To Heather- How was dinner? No decapitions I hope...

Answer: Oh, Freddy's mother, Amanda, asked to say grace before we ate. Three hours later after a full blown sermon, we got to eat. His daughter Kathryn showed up late...and has subsequently decided to move in with us...He got upset because his father broke his glove......*Hears a crash downstairs accompanied by a yelp* And someone is going to get decapitated if I don't go see what's wrong...Leave me another question later tho! *Rushes to basement*


End file.
